


A Not So Innocent Dream

by alexwhitney



Category: Glee
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Boners, Confusion, Dream Sex, Embarrassment, Flirting, Friendship, Hopeful Ending, Klaine, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation isn't in the fic but Blaine does it later that night, Movie Night, Secret Crush, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexwhitney/pseuds/alexwhitney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're just friends, right? Why is Kurt.. Having a sex dream about him? Does Kurt want to be more than just best friends?<br/>All of this goes through Blaine's head while he watches his best friend moan and mumble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not So Innocent Dream

Blaine came over to study but it just turned into a movie night. Glad that Kurt had gotten bored with his schoolwork too, Blaine relaxes on the Hummel's living room couch with his legs indian style and Kurt's head resting on one of his legs.

Blaine smiles because he hears Kurt lightly snore, not even 20 minutes into the movie. He glides his fingers through Kurt's quiff and wonders what Kurt's dreaming about because he's starting to mumble.

"B.."

"Hm?" Blaine replies, thinking Kurt's waking up.

"Blaine.. Yeah.." Kurt moans in his sleep.

Blaine freezes. Maybe it wasn't supposed to sound so sexy.  
Sexy.  
'Thought you just liked him as a friend,' Blaine thought to himself.

"Yeah, Blaine. So good.." Kurt moans again.

'Fuck. This isn't good. Or is it?' Blaine thinks to himself.

"More.. Want you so bad." Kurt moans a bit louder this time.

They're just friends, right? Why is Kurt.. Having a sex dream about him? Does Kurt want to be more than just best friends?  
All of this goes through Blaine's head while he watches his best friend moan and mumble.

He quickly nudges Kurt off his leg and puts a pillow over his now noticeable boner.

"Sorry." Blaine says when Kurt wakes up with wide eyes from Blaine's sudden movements.

"What's wrong, Blaine?" Kurt asks worriedly, noticing Blaine's awkwardness.

"Oh.. Um, nothing."

"Blaine." Kurt looks into Blaine's eyes and Blaine knows he'll end up telling the truth.

"Well.. Uh, correct me if I'm wrong, but I think you were just sleep talking and- and like.. You were moaning my name and saying that you wanted more and that you wanted me and-"

"Oh." Kurt says, his face inhumanly red.

"Yeah." Blaine says nervously.

"Shit. I'm so sorry, Blaine. I didn't mean to make this awkward. I- I don't want to ruin our friendship so we should just try to forget about that."

"It was really hot, Kurt." Blaine blurts out.

"What?" Kurt's eyes open wider.

"It was really fucking hot, okay?" Blaine admits shyly.

"Is.. Is that why you have that pillow?" Kurt giggles and tries to pull the pillow from Blaine's lap.

"Yes, alright? Stop, Kurt. This is embarrassing." Blaine whines.

"I just had a sex dream about you and you think a boner is more embarrassing?"

"So will it be awkward between us?" Blaine asks nervously.

"Not unless you make it awkward.. And if you want to ever experience what I just dreamt.." Kurt smirks and makes his voice sound a little seductive.

Blaine just laughs and pulls Kurt onto his lap, his boner now gone. He's not sure what has gotten into Kurt or what they are, but he knows he'll be thinking about what Kurt said in his sleep later tonight.


End file.
